À corps échauffés
by Shinory
Summary: "Il en avait marre de sa foutue routine, de sa solitude, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quelque chose pour pimenter un peu sa vie. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait lui redonner un peu de joie." Zoro et Sanji, encore une fois.


_Genre_ : Romance  
_Rating_ : T  
_Pairing_ : Zoro x Sanji  
_Petit mot de l'auteure_ : Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le fait que ce soit assez court. Tout est à Eiichiro Oda, bien évidemment, hormis l'histoire.

* * *

**À corps échauffés.**

* * *

Des corps emmêlés, couverts de sueur, se frottant, se pressant les uns aux autres. Une chaleur étouffante, écrasante, asphyxiante. Les sens affolés, désorientés, ou tout simplement enivrés par l'alcool coulant à flot dans les veines. La musique forte à rendre sourd, des courbes plaisantes à rendre fou, des hommes et des femmes à en couper le souffle. Les personnes s'élancent, prêtes à entrer dans la danse, et tandis que les autres se mettent dans l'ambiance, il reste seul, savourant son dernier cocktail. Il est là depuis des heures déjà, admirant ceux qui l'entourent qui se déchainent sur une musique enflammée. Mais il a mieux à faire, on l'attend quelque part, terminant son dernier verre de vodka, il se dirige vers la sortie. Il repart seul ce soir, malgré les femmes qui lui tournaient autour, pas envie.

Une fois sortit, il respire un grand coup et s'allume une cigarette. En ce soir de printemps, l'air se fait frisquet. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste, tant pis. Il prend le chemin de chez son ami, habitant à quelques minutes à pieds seulement de la boite d'où il venait de sortir. De toutes manières, avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, hors de question de prendre sa voiture. Il était seul, mieux vallait pour lui de rester en un seul morceau, et surtout vivant. Il avait un boulot, des amis, pas question de tout foutre en l'air pour une petite beuverie.

Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, il arriva au domicile de Franky, l'un de ses précieux amis qui venait d'emmenager en colocation avec l'un de ses nouveaux collègues. Il appuya sur l'interphone, et entendit la voix grave de son ami lui dire qu'il lui ouvrait. Le bip de la porte retentit et il entra, cherchant des yeux l'ascenseur. Cinq étages à pieds, même si il était encore bien lucide, était quelque chose d'infaisable à cette heure-ci. Il trouva rapidement l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton et attendit patiemment. A vrai dire, il ne bossait pas demain, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et il put pénetrer dans l'habitacle, pressant le boutant où était écrit le numéro cinq. Quelques secondes après il en ressortit, cherchant l'appartement numéro huit. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, il prit donc la direction de la porte de bois où quelques cartons trainaient encore devant. Il vérifia tout de même si il ne s'était pas trompé et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un grand gars baraqué et les cheveux bleus clairs.

\- Oh, Sanji, ça fait plaisir de te voir vieux.

Sanji acquiesca, et serra la main que lui tendait son ami qui le fit entrer. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, mais suffisant pour seulement deux personnes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, tandis que Franky lui proposait une bierre.

\- Non, désolé, j'ai eu mon quota pour la soirée, refusa Sanji, se jetant à moitié dans le canapé moëlleux.

Franky en décapsula une pour lui tout en s'installant sur une chaise en face du blond, observant son ami. Il était débraillé, et avait non plus des cernes mais des valises sous les yeux. Sa chemise blanche avait les premiers boutons d'ouverts, son veston démontrait clairement qu'il avait perdu du poids et ses jambes flottaient presque dans son pantalon.

\- Encore à trainer en boite ? Va falloir te calmer bro, tu vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

Le blond tourna peiniblement la tête vers lui, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir si c'était pour se faire enguirlander. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il se laissait complètement aller ces derniers temps. Il en avait marre de sa foutue routine, de sa solitude, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quelque chose pour pimenter un peu sa vie. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait lui redonner un peu de joie. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre.

\- Oh, ça doit être Zoro qui rentre du boulot*(1), fit Franky en se tournant vers la porte.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, en tête verte exténuée apparue, chargée de sacs en tout genre. Jetant les clés sur la petite console en face de la porte, il claqua la porte du pied, et réagit seulement que ça allait faire un bruit monstre quand la porte claqua. Elle marmonna des excuses pour les voisins, et se débarrassa de ses sacs. Se tournant enfin vers le salon, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul avec Franky.

\- Ah, salut, désolé pour le bordel que je viens de faire, fit Zoro, pas le moins du monde désolé en vérité.

Il partit quelques secondes pour ranger ses sacs dans sa chambre et revint, une bière à la main alors que la conversation avait repris entre les deux amis. Il se présenta finalement à Sanji avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu.

\- Ah mais oui, c'est bien toi, le type qui s'ennuyait à mourir à la boite !

Le blond tiqua. Alors comme ça, ce type aux cheveux verts bossait à la boite où il était tout à l'heure ? Maintenant qu'il le disait, Zoro ressemblait beaucoup au deuxième barman qui était venu lui débarrasser sa table avant qu'il ne parte. Quelle coïncidence. Mais pourtant, il devait être le collègue de Franky, et ce dernier ne travaillait pas en boite mais plutôt dans le bâtiment, du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Effectivement, marimo.

\- Eh !

La réaction du serveur ne se fit pas attendre et il s'élança joute verbale assez violente avec l'invité de Franky. Celui-ci les stoppa, agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de subir ça tout le long que Sanji était là. Les règles mises en place, la soirée ou plutôt la nuit se passa plutôt bien. Finalement, malgré des débuts houleux, Sanji et Zoro s'entendaient plutôt bien, au grand bonheur de Franky. Pourtant, l'ambiance chaleureuse devint subitement lourde quand Franky partit prendre une douche, s'étant renversé une partie de sa bière dans un éclat de rire.

Alors qu'un silence agréable reignait, Zoro détailla un peu plus sa nouvelle connaissance. Il n'avait aucune gène à regarder d'autres personnes de son sexe, de toutes façons, homme comme femme, tout lui plaisait. Et ce blondin, lui, lui plaisait, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait essayé de l'approcher tout à l'heure lorsqu'il déprimait devant son verre de vodka, mais rien à faire, il n'avait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il l'avait alors mis dans la liste "inaccessible" et s'en était détourné, au point de quasiment l'oublier grace à une petite aide venant d'une rousse enflammée dans les toilettes. Mais il avait quand même eut un petit pincement au coeur quand l'image furtive du blond s'était immiscée en lui lorsqu'il était au bord de la jouisssance. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à nouveau avec ce blond en face de lui, et se disait que, finalement, il allait peut-être tenter quelque chose aux vues du regard que lui lançait l'homme avachi dans le canapé.

Sanji, quant à lui, se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour ignorer le serveur tout à l'heure. Car, il fallait l'avouer, que celui-ci était un très beau spécimen humain. Des muscles développés comme il le faut, un pantalon moulant à la perfection ses formes plutôt généreuses, et des lèvres fines mais extrêmement tentantes. Il en était persuadé : cet homme devait être un dieu au lit. Peut-être était-ce lui, ce qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

L'ambiance tendue se brisa lorsque Franky revint, une simple chemise encore ouverte et un slip sur lui. Sanji se redressa alors avant de se mettre debout. Il était près de quatre heure du matin, il allait falloir rentrer. Il annonça à Franky son départ et coula un regard à Zoro qui se leva à son tour.

\- Je peux te ramener si tu veux, tu sembles pas vraiment apte à conduire.

Un sourire discret s'installa sur les lèvres de Sanji qui accepta sans hésiter, feignant un mal de tête. Oh oui, cela était une très bonne idée. Franky avait fait le bon choix pour son collocataire, il approuvait totalement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et fit une poignée de main à son ami en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Zoro et lui partirent, sous le regard rieur de Franky qui avait lu en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Au moins, il ne sera pas spectateur de leurs ébats...

[...]

Ils étaient retournés à la boite pour prendre la voiture de Sanji : il n'allait pas la laisser indéfiniment là-bas. Zoro lui arracha les clés de sa main et s'installa au volant, écoutant scrupuleusement les indications de Sanji, arrivant plutôt rapidement chez ce dernier. Ils se garèrent devant un petit restaurant nommé _Baratie_ et filèrent discrètement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble située juste à côté du restaurant. Ils n'eurent pas à monter beaucoup d'étages, le blond habitant au premier. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux qu'il se faisait plaquer contre, un Zoro très entreprenant l'embrassant fièvreusement.

Sanji aggripa les cheveux verts tandis que les boutons de sa chemise éclataient sous les mains impatientes de son futur amant et que son veston était déjà jeté au loin. Finalement, il rompit l'échange en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure et le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre. D'une faible poussée, il laissa Zoro s'écrouler sur lit puis se placer au centre tandis qu'il retirait sa chemise et se déplacer sur ses genoux jusqu'au bassin de l'homme sous lui. Ses genoux de chaque coté, il se vouta pour faire à nouveau la rencontre de cette bouche délicieuse et se mit à bouger des hanches en comprimant leurs érections déjà bien prononcées à travers leurs pantalons. Le t-shirt de Zoro vola à travers la pièce tandis que l'une de ses mains s'insinuait discrètement sous le pantalon du blond, empoignant fermement l'une de ses fesses qu'il n'avait pas manqué de reluquer quand ils montaient les escaliers, arrachant un délicieux gémissement à Sanji. Finalement, il reprit le dessus en basculant ce dernier en dessous de lui et le bloqua, ainsi sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien. Ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement le peu d'habits qui leur restaient et une bataille endiablée débuta.

[...]

Des corps emmêlés, couverts de sueur, se frottant, se pressant l'un à l'autre. Une chaleur étouffante, écrasante, asphyxiante. Les sens affolés, désorientés, ou tout simplement enivrés cette fois-ci par le désir coulant à flot dans leurs veines. Des gémissements forts à rendre sourd, des courbes plaisantes à rendre fou, un homme à en couper le souffle. Cette fois-ci il s'élance dans la danse, et cette fois-ci aussi, il n'est pas seul, savourant la jouissance comme jamais auparavant. Finalement, il se sentait comme en boite. Sauf que cette fois-ci il prenait du plaisir, un plaisir profond à en perdre la tête. Il l'avait trouvée, cette chose qui allait pimenter sa vie. Et cela grace à lui. Merci Franky.

* * *

*(1) : "_\- Oh, ça doit être Zoro qui rentre du boulot._" Alors excusez-moi mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en me relisant : on dirait la chanson des sept nains ._.

Bon et bien, un petit OS comme ça, sortit de nulle part. Je tente désespérément de reprendre Opération Séduction mais hélas, je n'y arrive pas vraiment. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu rapide à la fin (si ça dérange, je pourrai la refaire plus tard).  
Une review fait toujours plaisir malgré tout,  
Kiss,

Shino.


End file.
